Adventure Girls
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: When Claire and Amber get sucked into the land of Aaa, things get a little crazy. Full summary inside. OC/Gumball, OC/Marshal Lee, OC/Fionna. Co-authored by sonicthehedg2
1. The party and travel to Aaa

**What time is it pearls? ADVENTURE TIME! This is the last of the make up stories. After this chapter, I've got a little something for my fans. **

**Now that I have 9 stories up, you guys need to pick 3 stories that you want me to finish. That means a whole lot of reading, favoring, voting, blah, blah, blah. Which ever three stories get the most votes, those will be finished first.**

**This takes place in the land of Aaa. Since me and my friend love adventure time so much, we put **

_**OURSELVES **_**into the story. But the OCs in this story will be our middle names. Mine is Claire, so my OC is named, well, Claire. My friend's middle name is Amber (she hates that name for some reason) so her OC is Amber. The two friends love adventure time a lot and one night they get sucked into the world of Aaa. Amber falls for Prince Gumball, while Claire is enchanted by Marshal Lee. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time, but I DO own Claire and, sort of, Amber. I WISH I owned Marshal Lee. **

"What time is it?" I asked my friend, Amber.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" she cried, punching her fist in the air. I laughed and sighed. My best friend Amber was staying the night with me at my house for another Adventure Time party. So far, we danced to Just Dance 4, ate a bunch of junk food, and acted out some of the lines from the characters. Now we were crashing in my room, me on my bed and Amber on the floor, drawing our characters.

"You know, Amber, we still have one more thing to due tonight," I said. Amber looked up from her drawing and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"We have still have Truth or Dare," I said. I sat up and flicked a strand of my dark chocolate brown over my shoulder. Amber's eyes widened and she pumped the air.

"Okay, Amber, Truth or Dare?" I asked. Amber thought for a moment and shrugged. "Truth."

I grinned. "Who in the land of Aaa do you have crush on?" I asked. We liked the Ooo characters, but after we saw "Fiona and Cake" episode, we fell in love!

"Do I have to?" Amber moaned. I nodded. She sighed.

"I really like... Prince Gumball," she said, stuffing her face into a pillow. I squealed. "Really? Not my type of guy, but I guess he would be okay."

"Okay, Claire, T or D?" Amber asked. "T." I replied. It's impossible to find a good dare at an Adventure Time party.

"Who do you like in Aaa?" Amber asked with an evil grin. I knew it. My crush would send any girl squealing for joy and start swooning.

I took a deep breath and said "I like...Marshal Lee!" I said, grabbing my pillow and squealing, Amber rolled her eyes.

"I knew it. I don't get how he only appeared in 'Fiona and Cake' for 10 seconds and didn't say anything, and he already has like hundreds of fan-girls swooning over him," she pointed out. I shrugged.

"It's not just his looks that I like. We both share a love for music," I said, popping in a CD into the Karaoke Machine. I tossed Amber a mic and I stood. (_Claire_, **Amber, _Both)_**

_I'm blindfolded on this roller coaster they call life_

_Keep trying to make it through the next turn_

_Knuckles white and holding tight_

**So here I go, taking a curve**

**But I know that I'm never alone**

**I think of you, and you'll never let me go**

_**I feel connected! Protected!**_

_**It's like your sitting right with me all the time.**_

_**You hear me, your near me.**_

_**And everything else is going to be all right.**_

_**Cause nothing can break this,**_

_**Nothing can break this,**_

_**Nothing can break this time...**_

_**Connected...connected inside**_

I hit pause on the machine and sighed, hooking my mic to the side of it. Amber copied and sets up her navy blue sleeping bag. She ties her waist length brunette hair into a ponytail and curls up under her covers. I pull on my black tank and black sweatpants and curl up in my bed.

"Wait a minute, Claire. We have to sing the Adventure Time song, remember?" Amber says. I giggle and sat up. We held hands and sang:

_**Adventure Time**_

_**Come on, grab your friends**_

_**And go to very distant lands**_

_**Cake the Cat**_

_**Fiona the Human**_

_**Adventure will never end**_

_**It's ADVENTURE TIME!**_

We laughed and said good night. I turn of my lamp and stared up at the my ceiling, which was covered in glow in the dark stars and planets. "Amber?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I think we should do something new. Look out the window and find the brightest star. Then wish that we should go to Aaa and lived there forever," I said. I stood and walked to the window. Amber followed and I opened the curtains. We quickly located the star and made our wish.

"Do you think our wish will come true?" Amber asked as we crawled in our covers. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

Third Person POV

Late in the night, while the girls slept, dreaming of Aaa, Claire's window opened by itself and in came to orbs of light. One was green and the other was blue. The green orb flew over to Claire and went inside her. She began to glow. The second went to Amber and copied the green orb. The girl's eyes flew open and they sat up.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, looking at her glowing body. Her outfit changed into a black dress with blue stripes that went below her knees, black gloves, and black shoes. Then she glowed brighter and vanished.

"Amber!?" Claire cried out. Her outfit changed as well. She now wore a pine green, short sleeved hoodie, a pine green skirt, silver leggings, and pine green boot with silver laces that reached her knees. Her hair became spiky toward the bottom and the tips were silver. The hem of her sleeves, hoodie, and boots were also silver. She quickly reached over and grabbed her electric blue bass, holding it to her chest. Then she was in a strange room, with yellows, pinks, purples, and oranges spiraling around, floating. Next to her was Amber, who was looking equally frightened.

"Where the glob are we?" she asked, then clasped her hands over her mouth. She was talking like an Adventure Time character! In fact they look like AT (Adventure Time) characters. They were animated!

"Welcome ladies," a gentle voice said. They jumped and looked around. "Who are you?" Claire asked.

"The wish maker. I heard your wish and I granted it. Your traveling to the land of Aaa right now and will live there," the voice says again.

"What about our families? Our friends?" Amber asked.

"In order to keep peace, we made copies of yourselves and they will live out your life," Wish Maker said. There was a flash of bright light and the girls saw a portal up ahead. They saw grassy fields and clear skies. The land of Aaa.

"Your almost there. Have fun," Wish Maker said. There was a second flash of light and the girls fainted.

**Like? Well, I'll post two or three more chapters and then I'll give you guys the chance to vote. Remember, read them all, pick three to be finished first, and then send me a PM. I'm not sure when I'll end the contest, but who cares. Later! Marshal, did you take my strawberries again?**


	2. Meeting the Heroines and Citizens of Aaa

**OMG, this is sooo exciting! Claire and Amber are in Aaa and about to meet a bunch of People! First will be... Wait, why am I telling you this stuff? **

**Ice Queen: Cause your an idiot**

**How the hell did you get in here!? Fionna, Cake, Ice Queen is back!**

**Fionna: Leave Purple (Claire) alone, Ice Queen!**

**Cake: *drags Ice Queen away***

**Thanks girls! Now, where is Amber?**

**Amber: Claire! How's it going?**

**Fine, Amber. But Please, call me Purple.**

**Amber: Fine, _Purple_. Do you think Marshal Lee is still holding that party?**

**Yep. Go get ready. Read and Enjoy! Where is my party outfit and headphones?**

Claire POV

"Claire, get your lazy butt up this instant!" Amber ordered in the way a mother would say to a child. She shook me hard and I punched her in the arm. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on light green grass, Amber kneeling next to me, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, Amber, but you know I hate being shaken that hard," I said. I sat up and looked at myself. My hoodie, shorts, and boots her pine green, but the hems of the hoodie and boots, laces, and leggings were a shiny silvery white. My dark chocolate brown hair had been cut to my chin, spiked, and the tips were silver!

I turned to see Amber in a black dress with blue stripes that went to mid calves, black gloves, and black shoes. Her brunette hair was below her breast and was straight. We stood and looked around the area. They were in a clearing, surrounded by many trees. We must be in Aaa.

I took a step forward and my feet hit something on the ground. I bent down and picked up... a gem? It was green at the bottom and white at the top. I tossed it in the air and the gem expanded in a crystal sword. The handle and hilt was green and the blade was bright white.

"Check it out, Amber. Crystal Sword," I said, giving it a swing. I turned and saw Amber pick up a bow and quiver of arrows. The bow was black with red and orange swirls and the arrows were black. She pulled out an arrow, pulled back, aimed, and hit a tree. "Nice job, Amber," I say, shrinking my sword and putting it in my skirt pocket.

"Thanks Claire," Amber replies, putting her quiver and bow on her back. She walks over to the tree and pulls the arrow out.

"We should head out," I said. Amber nodded and we headed north. We picked a few apples and sat down to rest. Walking for like another hour or so, we head in a valley. Not far away was... Fiona and Cake's Treehouse! We looked at each other and squealed, holding each others arms. Then we heard yelling. We turned and ran into the direction of the yells, toward the Treehouse. Then we some them.

Fionna and Cake were fighting some kind of giant snake with horns and saber tooth cat fangs. It was black with a red knife like tail at the end. Its eyes were neon green and its teeth were dagger like and purple. It also had small red gems going down its back. What the...?

Amber pulled my arm and dragged me so that we were only 20 feet away from the snake and the heroines. Amber pulled out an arrow and fired at a gem. Bulls-eye! The snake yelled in pain and turned to face us. It hissed and slithered our way. This gave Fionna the chance to leap onto the snake's back and start stabbing the gems. The snake bucked her off and Cake caught her.

"Hey! Freak-a-zoid! Over here!" I called, waving my arms like a crazy person. The snake turned, hissing, and charged. Wait for it... wait for it...NOW! I leaped up high above the snake, just as its fangs got stuck in the ground, took out my Crystal Sword, and stabbed a larger gem on the snakes head. The snake let out a cry in pain and turned to ash.

Amber ran over and grabbed her arrow, which was stuck in the ground. Fionna and Cake ran over. "Hey, thanks for saving our behinds back there," Fionna says. I shrugged.

"No problem. I'm Claire," I say, gesturing to myself. Then I pointed to Amber. "This Amber, my best friend." Amber nodded and said "Sup'".

"I'm Fionna and this is Cake," Fionna says.

"You girls must be tired. Come on inside," Cake says. The girls lead us inside and into the living room. Fionna tossed us cherry sodas and sat down. I nodded a silent thanks.

"So...where are you ladies from?" Cake asked, taking a bite out of some cat nip. Amber and I looked at each other. "We're from... a different world," I say turning back to the heroines. There eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Really? So that means... you guys are human!" Fionna cried out in joy. I nodded. I forgot that Fionna is the only human here.

"Where Claire and I come from, Earth, it's ruled by humans. There are some animals, but they can't talk in English like we can," Amber says, taking a sip of her soda.

"Wow, your world sounds...super lame," Fionna says, leaning back in her chair. I shrugged. "Kinda is. We can like make up stuff like different weird creatures, but none of them exist," Amber says matter-of-factly.

"Cake, we should totally show these guys around Aaa. Give them a taste of our world!" Fionna says, jumping up from her chair. Amber and I looked at each other and smiled.

"We would love that!" we exclaimed at the same time. Fionna grabbed my wrist and Cake grabbed Amber's and they dragged us to our first destination: Candy Kingdom.

We were greeted by banana guards at the gates and the heroines lead us through the town. Several Candy People waved at us as we made our way to the Candy Castle.

"Prince Gumball! We have friends!" Fionna called as we entered the ballroom. Prince Gumball was in his usual getup, his tiny crown on his hot pink gum hair, standing behind a mixing table. He seemed to be having trouble with it. When we came in, he looked up and waved us over. Amber seemed to be blushing now that we were in the presence of her crush.

"Why hello there, girls. You brought new friends, I see," Gumball says. Fionna nods and gestures to us.

"This Claire-" I do a little curtsy, "and Amber." Amber did a little wave. Gumball stood up and bowed. "It is very nice to meet you two," he said. We nodded. "Same here," I said.

"The cool thing is that there from a different world, which is filled with humans!" Fionna cried out. We laughed.

"Interesting. Well, I hope you guys could give me a hand with this thing. I'm hosting another party next week and this thing won't work," Gumball says, patting the mixing table. There were a few wires sticking out from the open compartment door. Amber walked over and knelt door to examine it. "The wires aren't connected right. Just take this one and connected it to this one and then-" she trailed off as she started connecting wires and cords together, Gumball watching her the entire time. Then, when she was sure that she did this right, Amber closed the door and placed a record on the table. A minute later, pop music filled the room.

We clapped when D.J. Amber finished her solo. "How do you how to work this?" Gumball asked.

"We have one of these back on Earth. I learned how to work one and so did Claire, since we host the coolest parties. Claire often D. J's, I just help," Amber says with a causal shrug. Gumball smiled at her and I saw Amber blush.

"Okay then, well, we're just going to show the girls around Aaa some more," Cake says, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Amber waved at Gumball as Fionna pulled her away.

The rest of the afternoon was awesome. We met many people, including Tree Trunks, Strong Prince, and Flamba. We also fought a bunch of little evil tree elves that shot sharp leaves from there finger tips. We headed back to the Treehouse and crashed on the couch.

"Best day ever, right Amber?" I asked as Cake passed out sodas. Amber took a sip and nodded.

"Hey watch this," I said. I took a huge swig of my soda and started burping the alphabet. This time I got to the letter M this time. Everyone laughed and clapped. I stood and did a mock bow. "That's the highest letter you've gotten to this far, Claire," Amber said.

A tap came from the window. Like paper hitting a tile floor. Cake left and came back with a letter. She opened it up and read it. Then she looked back at us, smiling. "LSP is having a party tonight!" she says. I looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set.

"We should get going. It'll take us 20 minutes to get to the party and by then, it will be night time," Fionna says. Amber and I knuckle punched and followed Fionna and Cake outside and started our walk to the party. Along the way, they asked tons of questions, like how old we are, how long we've been in Aaa, and what we liked. This is what we said:

Amber: 15, we just got here, and drawing and dancing.

Me: 15, we just got here, and writing, singing, and music.

We finally reached a clearing, where the party was just staring. Lanterns hung from the trees, ribbons weaved through branches, and there was a bunch of people. Candy people and others were dancing, talking, or eating. Lumpy Space Prince was talking with a few other Candy People, but floated over when he saw us.

"Fionna! Cake! You guys made it!" he says, then turns to us. "Who the lump are they?" he asked.

"Oh this is Claire and Amber. They're new here and they helped us defeat this snake thing near our house," Fionna says.

"Oh. I'm Lumpy Space Prince, but you can call me LSP," LSP says. We smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. Amber nodded.

"Hey, are you guys good singers? We could use some entertainment," LSP asked. Amber and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Good singers? Me and Claire won five talent shows in a row for our singing," Amber bragged. LSP lead us to the stage and announced that we were going to perform. He handed us headsets. I nodded to Amber. She knew what song to do. I pulled my bass over my shoulder and strummed a tune.

(A/N Remember: _Claire,_** Amber,**_** Both**_)

_Remember the feelings_

_Remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

**This moment I knew **

**I would be some one else.**

**My love turned around**

**And I fell!**

_**Be my bad boy**_

_**be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover **_

_**but don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand that **_

_**I don't need you**_

_**in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy**_

_**be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover **_

_**but don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand that **_

_**I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again.**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**BAD BOY!**_

_**(More Instrumental)**_

Around this time, while Amber and I were dancing, I caught Fionna and Cake cheering for us from one of the tables. Amber waved and they waved back. I smiled and sang the next verse.

_You once made this promise _

_to stay by my side_

_But after some time_

_you just pushed aside_

**You never thought that **

**a girl could be strong.**

**Now I'll show you how**

**to go on!**

_**Be my bad boy**_

_**be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover **_

_**but don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand that **_

_**I don't need you**_

_**in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy**_

_**be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover **_

_**but don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand that **_

_**I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again.**_

Everyone cheered as our song finished. We waved and hopped off the stage, walking back to Fionna and Cake. I hung my bass over my shoulder.

"You guys did great!" Fionna exclaimed, giving me a high five. I giggled and Amber did a mock bow. We continued to chat, mostly about plans for tomorrow, when a male voice interrupted us.

"So we got new blood here, huh?" Amber and I looked around, but saw no one. Then an arm wrap around my shoulders. Amber seemed to have felt the same thing because she seemed to flinch. But there was no one there.__I looked over at Fionna, who seemed to be smiling. I raised an eyebrow. "We know it's you, bro. Show yourself," Cake said. I heard a chuckle in my ear.

Then I saw him. His jet black hair was messy and gave him a emo look. His pale gray face shined white in the moon light. He had one of his arms around my shoulders and his other arm around Amber's. He wore a red plaid collared shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jean, and brownish-red and white shoes. He smirked, flashing his fangs. It was the vampire king.

Marshal Lee!

**So now we met both of the girl's future boyfriends! Oh and I could use your help. Could some one be a dear and make an OMC for Fionna? That stands for Original Male Character. OFC stands for Original Female Character. **

**Tell me his name, age, species, etc. in the reviews. Flame Prince will NOT be in this story. R&R and thanks for reading! Marshal, is it time for my bass practice yet?**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE: MUST READ NOW!

**Dear Pearls, **

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT PEARLS MUST READ!**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. But this is VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Starting now and ending April 3rd, there will be a voting on which of my stories get finished first. There are eight that I've made so far and another on FictionPress, which I'll be working on while the voting is going on. Until the deadline, NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED!**

**The voting is simple: pick THREE of my fanfictions for me to finish first and send me a PM on those three. On April third, I will count up the votes and put on my profile which have won and will be finished first. After those three are done, the three with the second most votes will get finished and then the rest will be finished.**

**To pick, you can either:**

**a) read all 8 and pick or...**

**b) read the summary and first chapter, then pick**

**THE VOTING STARTS NOW! REMEBER, SEND ME A PM ON WHICH THREE YOU LIKE BEST! THE VOTING ENDS APRIL 3RD AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! **

**GET YOUR VOTES IN BECAUSE TIME IS TICKING!**

**Oh, and I'll be working on some of the chapter of different stories just to keep prepared. Oh, and make sure you go to and look for me, Mew Sakura 35. And yes, I've changed my name to Sakura instead of Purple. If you look at my avatar, you'll see why. If you see me say Purple or Yellow, just ignore it. I now go by Sakura.**

**Good luck, and keep checking my profile for updates on which fanfictions are in the lead!**

**Your wonderful friend and author**

**~Mew Sakura35**

**P.S A little twist here. The one story with the fewest votes gets deleted and replaced.**


	4. Ch 3: Marshall Lee

***Pop music in background. Door opens* Oh hey there pearl mew! Arashi here! You're just in time for the party! Yo, Amber, pump up the beat!**

**Amber: You got it! *Give Me Everything by Pitbull plays***

**Marshal Lee: Care to have this, dance, Arashi?**

**I would love to.**

**Marshal Lee: *Pulls me closer and starts to dance***

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Marshal Lee: Enough talking, babe, just dance.**

**Oh fine... wait what did you call me?**

"Marshal Lee! When did you get here? I didn't see you," Fionna exclaimed. Marshal shrugged and I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder the slightest bit. My face starts to heat up.

"I've been here before you did. But you two didn't answer my question," he says. He glanced at both at us. My body tensed.

"Oh right...the one on your left is Amber-" At this, Amber straighten up and Marshal's arm dropped. "And the one on your right is Claire." Marshal glanced at me and gave a smirk before circling me, floating.

"Your sure are pretty for a girl," he complimented with a sly smirk on his pale face. Amber watched him carefully; tense, as if prepared to strike if he tried anything.

"Uhhh...thanks?" I replied. Marshal's eyes moved to the bass on my shoulder. "You play?" he asked, giving the 6-string a tap. I nodded and pulled it over my head. I strummed a few tunes and the group clapped.

"Impressive. How all of us go on stage to perform?" he said, motioning to the empty wooden stage. I glanced at Amber, who shook her head. "We literally just got done performing," she says. True, but maybe she just didn't want to be on the same stage with a vampire who could drain her blood at any moment.

Marshal shrugged. "No prob. Fionna?" he says, looking at the blond adventuress. She shrugged and followed him to the stage. LSP announced that Marshal was going to perform. Everyone cheered his name and hurried to the front of the stage. Amber and I pushed our way to the front and watched as Marshal began to sing. (WARNING: SPOLIER FOR NEW BAD LITTLE BOY EPISODE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!)

_Good little girl _

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What...do you want...from my world?_

_You good little girl_

I looked over at Cake and Fionna, who were singing in the background. Cake took the shape of Fionna's body and began to dance with Marshal. Then I realized that Fionna wasn't wearing her hat and her floor length blonde hair was hanging around her body. She began the next verse.

_Bad little boy_

_That's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of guy_

_And...If you are_

_Why do you hang out with me?_

Marshal had dipped Cake down and hissed, showing off his fangs and demon eyes. Fionna took Cake away from him, just as he floated into the trees, laughing an evil tone. The next verse was a rap/talk.

_Don't you know I'm a villain?_

_Every night I'm out killing_

_Sending everyone running like children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I got demon eyes _

_And their looking right through your anatomy_

_Into your deepest fears_

_Baby, I'm not from here_

_I'm from the Nightosphere_

_To me you're clear-transparent_

_You got a thing for me girl_

_It's apparent_

Then Cake, still in the form of a woman's body, pushed past Marshal and started singing, shaking her butt in front of the crowd, earning a few whistles and cheers from the boys. I nodded to Amber and we hopped onto the stage to talk with Marshal and Fionna.

"You guys did great!" I exclaimed. Marshal smirked and winked at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"You know, you're not all that bad," Fionna says, looking up at him.

Marshal snorted. "Not that bad. I'm the son of a demon and the vampire king. You on the other hand." I glanced over at Cake who was still dancing weird and singing something about a...a potato?

"I'm not trying to be bad. I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend. Same with Claire and Amber. Right girls?" Fionna asked. Amber shrugged and I nodded, giving them a small smile.

"Oh, like this?" Marshal asked. He pulled a cream puff out of his shirt (he had sucked the color out of it) and blew the powder off and into Fionna's face. She batted it away.

"No, different," she says, charging on at Marshal. Instead, he moved out of the way quickly, causing Fionna to fall on her hands and knees. She kicked Marshal's out from under him, but he just floated down like a feather, laughing. Fionna stood and elbowed him in the stomach, making him wince. Then Marshal kicked her in the face lightly (since I guess they were playing around) and Fionna skidded across the stage. I ran to her side and Amber followed.

"Hey break it up you two," Cake says, turning into her normal form and standing between the two teens. Marshal stepped forward and roughly pushed Cake out of the way, causing her to fall off the stage and into the bushes, out of sight.

Fionna stood and quickly rushed into the bushes. Amber followed. "Oh come on, that was funny," Marshal says. I glare at him and hurry after the girls. I found the girls walking away and I hurry to catch up. "You okay Cake?" I asked, walking with the girls. Cake had shrunk to the size of a normal cat and was curled up in Fionna's arms.

"I'm fine, sweetie pie. Don't worry," she says. The Marshal appears, floating, next to us. We ignore him and continue walking.

"Hey, you girls are missing the party," he says. When we didn't answer, he added "What are up?"

"I'm not sure if your being a jerk to me, but _**NO ONE**_ messes with Cake," Fionna snapped. I nodded and stepped between Amber and Fionna.

"You'll have to get through me first if you even try to, Marshal Lee," I snarled. A smirk began to curl up on the Vampire King's lips, revealing his fangs. Uh-oh. I know that look.

"Oh really then?" he asked. Then he snakes his arms around waist and lifted into the air with me! We were like 10-15 feet up when Marshal looked down and declared "Unexpected!"

"Put. Me. Down!" I ordered, Marshal just laughed and flew away, with me still in his arms. His arms were also wrapped around my arms, so I can't move them. Flying into a graveyard, Marshal landed on top of a large stone/tomb thing about 7-8 feet above the ground.

My team mates stopped at the entrance. "Claire!" Amber called.

"You want your Claire back? Come. And. Get her!" Marshal calls, lifting a hand into the air. Lightning flashed and the creepiest thing happened. Skeletons started rising out of the earth and came walking toward the girls. One came from behind Marshal and started beat-boxing.

_Did you think I was lying?_

_I said I'm evil without even trying._

_Already dead so I'm not scared of dying_

_Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting_

_You think you got me pegged you must be kidding_

_I raise the dead up and they do my bidding_

_Girls, I'm thousand years old I'm a Riddle_

_Bad little boy, yes, I'm bad _

_But not little._

I struggled in his arms, but being a vampire and all, Marshal had an iron grip. "Let me go!" I ordered again. Marshall laughed evilly. I watched my friends fight the skeletons, trying there hardest to get to me. But how were they going to get past Marshal?

At that moment, I felt his cool breath on my neck. I shivered. "Your friend's better hurry up," Marshal whispers in my ear, tightening his grip on me. He dragged his fangs lightly against my neck, making my heart pound like someone just slammed a fist on a drum.

"GUYS, FUCKING HURRY!" I screamed, struggling harder in his arms. Cake turned and saw Marshal's face by my neck. Her eyes widened and she stretched her arms out to me. I felt her paws in my hand and held tight. She pulled hard, causing me to stumble. Marshal saw this and growled lowly. It took all my strength to wiggle an arm free and jab him in the guts. His breath went _oof_ and his grip loosened a bit.

"NOW CAKE!" I screamed. Cake nodded and pulled hard. Both Marshal and I fell off. I landed next to Cake…

But Marshal was stabbed in the chest by one of the many spears that were planted in the ground.

**DONE! Sorry for the long wait. Writers block was getting to me again. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Later, pearl mews!**


End file.
